internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
W. G. Grace
| matches2 = 878 (870) | runs2 = 54,896 (54,211) | bat avg2 = 39.55 (39.45) | 100s/50s2 = 126/254 (124/251) | top score2 = 344 (344) | deliveries2 = 126,157 (124,833) | wickets2 = 2,864+12 (2,809) | bowl avg2 = 17.99 (18.14) | fivefor2 = 246 (240) | tenfor2 = 66 (64) | best bowling2 = 10/49 (10/49) | catches/stumpings2 = 887/5 (876/5) | date = | year = | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/13424.html Cricinfo }} William Gilbert "W. G." Grace, MRCS, LRCP (18 July 1848 – 23 October 1915) was an English amateur cricketer who was important in the development of the sport and is widely considered one of its greatest-ever players. Universally known as "W. G.", he played first-class cricket for a record-equalling 44 seasons, from 1865 to 1908, during which he captained England, Gloucestershire, the Gentlemen, Marylebone Cricket Club (MCC), the United South of England Eleven (USEE) and several other teams. He came from a cricketing family: the appearance in 1880 of W. G. with E. M. Grace, one of his elder brothers, and Fred Grace, his younger brother, was the first time three brothers played together in Test cricket. Right-handed as both batsman and bowler, Grace dominated the sport during his career. His technical innovations and enormous influence left a lasting legacy. An outstanding all-rounder, he excelled at all the essential skills of batting, bowling and fielding, but it is for his batting that he is most renowned. He is held to have invented modern batsmanship. Usually opening the innings, he was particularly admired for his mastery of all strokes, and his level of expertise was said by contemporary reviewers to be unique. He generally captained the teams he played for at all levels because of his skill and tactical acumen. Grace qualified as a medical practitioner in 1879. Because of his medical profession, he was nominally an amateur cricketer but he is said to have made more money from his cricketing activities than any professional cricketer. He was an extremely competitive player and, although he was one of the most famous men in England, he was also one of the most controversial on account of his gamesmanship and moneymaking. He took part in other sports: he was a champion 440-yard hurdler as a young man and also played football for the Wanderers. In later life, he developed enthusiasm for golf, lawn bowls and curling. Footnote • a) As described in Grace's first-class career statistics, there are different versions of Grace's first-class career totals as a result of disagreement among cricket statisticians re the status of some matches he played in. Note that this is a statistical issue only and has little, if any, bearing on the historical aspects of Grace's career. In the infobox, the "traditional" first-class figures from Wisden 1916 (as reproduced by Rae, pp. 495–496), are given first and the "amended" figures from CricketArchive follow in parentheses. There is no dispute about Grace's Test career record and those statistics are universally recognised. External links *Crickinfo * [http://www.guardiancentury.co.uk/1910-1919/Story/0,6051,99003,00.html Manchester Guardian – obituary] * [http://content.cricinfo.com/wisdenalmanack/content/story/151676.html Wisden Cricketers' Almanack – memorial tribute (1916)] * [http://content.cricinfo.com/wisdenalmanack/content/story/152889.html Wisden Cricketers' Almanack – W. G. Grace centenary] * [http://www.espncricinfo.com/magazine/content/story/75862.html CricInfo – Bearded Giant by E. W. Swanton, 18 July 1998] * CricInfo – "Amazing Grace" by David Frith, 2 Aug 2010 * Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, 2004 – W. G. Grace * Mark Steel Lecture on W. G. First Broadcast 16 April 1999 * BBC Radio 4 Great Lives on W. G. Grace – listen online: http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p00glw73 Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1848 births Category:1915 deaths